deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Philip Potter
Philip Damocles Potter (b. 3 December) is a British-American half-blood wizard of the Potter family, the youngest child born to the late Nicodemus Potter and Lydia Brennan (née Newman). He is also the younger brother of Persia, the stepson of George Brennan, and the stepbrother of Harrison and Toby. His godfather was the late Jedidiah Leander. Philip's parents divorced when he was young and his mother remarried a Muggle, leaving him with a stepfamily who resided in the non-magic world. Over time, his reckless escapades and popularity among the youth have led to his regard as an icon of teenage disillusionment and social jollification. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Philip was Sorted into Hufflepuff House for his exuberant and fun-loving personality. He quickly became a close friend and confidante to his first cousin Mallory. Throughout his school years, Philip garnered a reputation of being a hedonist and avid partygoer, infamous for his drunken antics and foolhardy approach to magic; his light-hearted enthusiasm and benevolent nature have had him marked as one of the most altruistic Potters to date. Despite his initial aspirations to follow in his father's footsteps as a successful Auror, Philip performed poorly in his studies, displaying more of a creative virtuosity that manifested itself through pastimes such as music. He was a member of Dumbledore's Army and briefly Slug Club, as well as the student-founded band Hi-Jinx. Philip's path throughout adolescence was marked mainly by the trials of his parents' separation, his excessive self-indulgence and his turbulent relationship with Urya Quint. Having been deeply impacted by a life spent in the public eye, he came to soothe his personal inadequacies with a mixture of alcohol and intemperance. This self-destructive behaviour acted as the catalyst for many incidents, including the Hufflepuff Basement fire, the accident at 59 Diagon Alley and a number of other legal issues that consequently diminished his stance in the eyes of the media. Following Hogwarts, Philip married Urya, with whom he had their son Elliot. A habit for wagering left the family in a state of penury, and Philip was soon forced into the role of a single father in the wake of Urya's abandonment. A portion of his adult life was spent employed at the Ministry of Magic in the Maintenance Department whilst fuelling his alcohol dependency. After his son's brush with death, Philip was compelled to finally achieve sobriety, thus leading him to live a lengthy life in which he saw his family expand to accommodate his three grandchildren. His advocacy for addiction prevention drastically helped in combating stigma against substance abuse in the wizarding world, Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Etymology Philip is a Greek baby name, meaning "lover of horses". Famous Philips include King Philip of Macedon, who was the father of Alexander the Great, and Philip, one of Christ's apostles in the Bible. Damocles is the Latinised form of the Greek name Δαμοκλης (Damokles), which was derived from δαμος (damos) "the people", a Doric Greek variant of δημος (demos), and κλεος (kleos) "glory". In Greek legend Damocles was a member of the court of Dionysius the Elder, the king of Syracuse. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery